


rly special

by Ghost_in_the_Hella



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Text Messages, amberprice, awkward chloe is awkward, awkward gay feelings, chloe is hella awkward, happy birthday rachel amber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_in_the_Hella/pseuds/Ghost_in_the_Hella
Summary: Chloe's grounded. And awkward. And in love with Rachel Amber.
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	rly special

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Rachel Amber! Have some fluffy amberprice as a present.
> 
> (despite the fluff, here are some CW: internalized homophobia, self-loathing, depression, referenced panic attack)

**Chloe:** so i might have done something stupid

**Rachel:** What else is new?

**Chloe:** shut up!   
**Chloe:** anyway it affects our plans for 2nite  
 **Chloe:** as in i’m grounded  
 **Chloe:** and our plans are canceled

**Rachel:** You’re grounded? What are you, ten?

**Chloe** : u kno stepdouche  
 **Chloe:** u kno what he’s like

**Rachel:** Fair point. So, what did you do to piss him off this time?

**Chloe:** NOTHING!  
 **Chloe:** i mean  
 **Chloe:** nothing that bad  
 **Chloe:** my real dad wouldn’t give a shit

**Rachel:** Chloe. What did you do.

**Chloe:** god u sound like my mom  
 **Chloe:** i just borrowed his car  
 **Chloe:** for like 20 min

**Rachel:** And?

**Chloe:** and maybe i smoked in it a little  
 **Chloe:** so now it smells like cigs and delinquent

**Rachel:** Ah.  
 **Rachel:** Well, you know he does love that car more than he loves you.

**Chloe:** true  
 **Chloe:** also ew no he doesn’t love me at all wtf  
 **Chloe:** he loves my mom  
 **Chloe:** which, also ew

**Rachel:** Whatever. So, you can’t come to the party tonight?

**Chloe:** i cant even eat dinner  
 **Chloe:** which is whatever cuz i got cheetos in my room  
 **Chloe:** but still  
 **Chloe:** hes a fascist

**Rachel:** Well, I’m glad you won’t starve.

**Chloe:** r u gonna go?

**Rachel:** To the party? I mean I did help plan it.   
**Rachel:** The others will expect me to be there. Help set up. All of that.

**Chloe:** oh  
 **Chloe:** yeh  
 **Chloe:** well…  
 **Chloe:** …  
 **Chloe:** ……………..

**Rachel:** Chloe.

**Chloe:** ……………………………..  
 **Chloe:** have fun i guess

**Rachel:** Chloe…

**Chloe:** without me

**Rachel:** Why are you like this?

**Chloe:** gettin drunk…  
 **Chloe:** probly high...  
 **Chloe:** dancin…  
 **Chloe:** havin fun...  
 **Chloe:** with your other friends…  
 **Chloe:** and not me...

**Rachel:** You know you’re my favorite, though.

**Chloe:** damn right i am

**Rachel:** But what do you expect me to do? Madsen’s got you on lockdown.

**Chloe:** true  
 **Chloe** : i guess i just want u 2 b lonely bc ill b lonely   
**Chloe:** but that’s not fair 2 u

**Rachel:** FWIW it won’t be as much fun without you.

**Chloe:** rly?  
 **Chloe:** ur not just sayin that?

**Rachel:** Really. You’re my best friend!

**Chloe:** yeh  
 **Chloe:** rite  
 **Chloe:** ur best friend

**Rachel:** I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.

**Chloe:** not being sarcastic  
 **Chloe:** just weird  
 **Chloe:** idk

**Rachel:** You don’t think you’re my best friend?

**Chloe:** nonono  
 **Chloe:** just  
 **Chloe:** ur so popular

**Rachel:** So?

**Chloe:** so u have lots of friends  
 **Chloe:** most rn’t losers like me  
 **Chloe:** (dont tell them i said that tho)  
 **Chloe:** (cuz theyr jerks)  
 **Chloe:** (n i hate them)

**Rachel:** You’re not a loser, Chloe.

**Chloe:** pfft sure ok  
 **Chloe:** tell that to stepdick  
 **Chloe:** n all our teachers  
 **Chloe:** n all my friends other than u  
 **Chloe:** O WAIT!  
 **Chloe:** ur my only friend!

**Rachel:** You so have other friends.

**Chloe:** not like u tho  
 **Chloe:** ur special

**Rachel:** You’re special, too.

**Chloe:** not like u  
 **Chloe:** ur like  
 **Chloe:** rly special  
 **Chloe:** rly rly rly special

**Rachel:** Believe it or not, you’re really, really, really special, too.

**Chloe:** nbdy thinks so  
 **Chloe:** evrybdy thinks im a shitstain  
 **Chloe:** except 4 u

**Rachel:** Then everybody’s an idiot except for me, what can I say?

**Chloe:** i mean  
 **Chloe:** true  
 **Chloe:** 4 sure  
 **Chloe:** but…  
 **Chloe:** maybe im also just not special

**Rachel:** Chloe…  
 **Rachel:** I don’t want to sound like your mom or whatever, but have you been taking your pills?

**Chloe:** yeh

**Rachel:** Good.

**Chloe:** but still tho  
 **Chloe:** theyr just pills  
 **Chloe:** not a fuckin miracle  
 **Chloe:** mite make me less depressed n stuff  
 **Chloe:** but wont make me not a loser

**Rachel:** You’re not a loser!  
 **Rachel:** I hate when you talk about yourself like that!

**Chloe:** r u mad at me?

**Rachel:** No.

**Chloe:** o good  
 **Chloe:** bc i love u  
 **Chloe:** i dnt want u 2 b mad at me  
 **Chloe:** shit  
 **Chloe:** i mean

**Rachel:** Chloe?

**Chloe:** nonononono  
 **Chloe:** i didnt mean that  
 **Chloe:** not like that  
 **Chloe:** i mean  
 **Chloe:** i love u  
 **Chloe:** but like  
 **Chloe:** not  
 **Chloe:** u kno  
 **Chloe:** the gay way

**Rachel:** I didn’t think you meant it that way. Are you okay?

**Chloe:** totally fine  
 **Chloe:** no prob  
 **Chloe:** evrything ok  
 **Chloe:** not gay

**Rachel:** It’s okay if you are, you know.

**Chloe:** no i  
 **Chloe:** idk  
 **Chloe:** i didnt mean to say that  
 **Chloe:** pls dont be mad?

**Rachel:** Why would I be mad right now?

**Chloe:** bc

**Rachel:** Because…?

**Chloe:** bc im an idiot

**Rachel:** Chloe.

**Chloe:** bc maybe i do mean it?

**Rachel:** Wait, really?

**Chloe:** shit  
 **Chloe:** ok  
 **Chloe:** this is not how i wanted 2 do this  
 **Chloe:** fuk

**Rachel:** You love me?

**Chloe:** idk  
 **Chloe:** yes?  
 **Chloe:** but not if u dont want me 2  
 **Chloe:** i acn stop i swear  
 **Chloe:** *can  
 **Chloe:** its just ur so…  
 **Chloe:** good  
 **Chloe:** and beautiful  
 **Chloe:** and perfect  
 **Chloe:** u make me laugh every day  
 **Chloe:** ur the only person who gets me  
 **Chloe:** like, AT ALL  
 **Chloe:** u dont get mad at me wen i do dumb shit  
 **Chloe:** uve got the best smile n it makes me feel warm inside  
 **Chloe:** ur the only person who makes living in this town bearable  
 **Chloe:** i would srsly run away if it werent 4 u  
 **Chloe** : n wen i look at u sometimes all i can think abt is, like…  
 **Chloe:** wat if i held ur hand?  
 **Chloe:** wat if i kissed u?  
 **Chloe:** shit  
 **Chloe:** rachel?  
 **Chloe:** rachel?  
 **Chloe:** rachel?  
 **Chloe:** o fuk fuck fuk  
 **Chloe:** dude its a joke ok?  
 **Chloe:** like ha ha got u good, totally not gay 4 u  
 **Chloe:** rachel?  
 **Chloe:** pls answer me?  
 **Chloe:** ur srsly freakin me out now  
 **Chloe:** pls talk 2 me  
 **Chloe:** ill stop sayin weird gay shit i swear just talk 2 me

**Rachel:** Dude, chill.

**Chloe:** o thank god  
 **Chloe:** im so so sosososo sorry abt all that  
 **Chloe:** srsly i was just bein weird dnt worry about it

**Rachel:** Relax!  
 **Rachel:** And come to your window already.

**Chloe:** wtf? y?

**Rachel:** I’ve been throwing stones at your window for the last three minutes!   
**Rachel:** Couldn’t you hear it?

**Chloe:** U WUT  
 **Chloe:** no i cant hear nuthin ovr my panic attack

**Rachel:** Aw, poor baby.  
 **Rachel:** Take a deep breath…  
 **Rachel:** ...And come let me in. It’s cold out here.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I was thisclose to titling this Come to My Window even though I don't actually listen to Melissa Etheridge. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc are as always greatly appreciated!


End file.
